


A Soulmate in a Bar

by arminspiral



Series: snktober2020 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Post-Break Up, Romance, Trans Armin Arlert, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminspiral/pseuds/arminspiral
Summary: Armin had recently broken-up with Mikasa when he met his soulmate, Eren Yeager, when going out with one of his friends for  a drink. His world, now able to see beyond that bloody red, changes forever.SNKTOBER2020, day 4 - Slice of Life. Afab Non-binary Armin, pronouns he/she.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert
Series: snktober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959964
Kudos: 12
Collections: SNKTOBER Month 2020





	A Soulmate in a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> hope you can enjoy this. English is not my first language!

Armin entered the club, smelling the alcohol and the weird scent of a crowd of drunk people. Was not the type of space he would normally come to, but Historia had invited him. He could _not_ turn down such a kind invitation. They had been friends for years. She had found her soulmate recently and wanted to go out in celebration. He didn't had anything to celebrate, but Historia was happy, then so was he. Armin sat down on the bar counter when Historia found Ymir, not wanting to be in the middle of anything. Her girlfriend said it was a pleasure to meet him and suddenly disappeared with his friend on her arms, kissing eachother in a fond way that made it a little less weird to watch. He turned his seat to support his elbows on the desk. He smiled at the bartender, feeling his stomach aching in nervousness. It was just like his Reiss friend said.

"Trust me, Armin, you'll know once you meet your soulmate. They'll make your world light up in colors again, not only this red you always see or the black I had been seeing since I was eight until I found Ymir. It's like magic."

He had laughed then, even if he believed it was possible, it shouldn't be such a tragic turn. But it was. His world seemed brighter, more powerful, more amazing. Colorful. He looked around, enjoying himself with the colors vibrating in people. Clothes were normally gray, black or white, which Historia got sad about a lot since it didn't changed much. They could see skintones too, but in a little more "ashy" tone. Now, everywhere he looked was all colors in one, at full brightness.

"Sorry, sir, seems like you're stuck with me" the guy smiled at him - _her_ \- with that amazingly pretty piercing. But it seemed a nervous smile, one you gives when you're worried. Maybe he didn't wanted a soulmate, especially someone that looked like Armin.

They were very different, look-speaking. Eren had pretty, silky brown hair to his back lenght, piercing in his ears in all the spaces he could find. One in his lips too, which Arlert thought that looked amazing in him. His eyes had his favorite color as a kid, that vibrant green the grass got after a rainy day. His skin was tanned, but didn't seem to be because of the sun. He _was very_ _hot_. Armin, on the other hand, had blonde hair to his ears, and while she wouldn't call herself ugly, she was average compared to Eren. Not very tall, with some freckles, blue eyes and a slim body, without muscles or much curves.

"Hange!" he screamed, and a brown-haired person appeared from _somewhere._ Arlert couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, an androginy he would want to himself. "Soulmate emergency" he warned, telling they he would serve her drink before anything.

Armin told the man his name when he smiled at her again, saying she would want a cup of... _I'm sorry, what are your options here again?,_ and Eren laughed in a weirdly cute way.

He asked if he could choose it for her, and the blonde agreed. Not even five minutes later, he came in with a glass full of some red liquid and pieces of strawberry. Seemed delicious, better than anything Armin could ask. 

"Thank you, uh..." _Please, call me Eren_ "Eren, right. Very pretty" she laughed awkwardly, following him with curious blue eyes when his body moved so they could sit side by side.

They discussed about simple things, what they did for a living, age, interests, Armin last relationship with Mikasa. Every minute, Armin found herself mesmerized by Eren, by how kind he was, how pretty, how funny. He was stupidly funny, the type of way that makes soda go for your nose by accident. That makes you choke and can't breath with tears in your eyes. And, he drinked one glass, then asked for another one for _what was they name again?_ , and her laugh started to get longer, heavier.

"Armin, you had four already, are you alright?" the Yeager asked, that worried smile again.

_What is he so worried about? Am I so bad?_

"I'm fine. Completely aware of my surroudings. Just got distracted because your mouth is nice" It takes her a second to notice what she said wrong, but it's in that second that Eren makes the decision that will change his life forever.

It's just for a minute, but Eren's mouth is desperate in search of hers, his hands touching her waist with a weird longing. His tongue is incredibly kind, like his hands. He's got Armin completely hypnotized. It was just fair Eren got too. 

"Should we go somewhere else, Eren?" he smiled, that pretty one with the dimples. 

"Anywhere you want."


End file.
